


Power (G)

by Eve_7564



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_7564/pseuds/Eve_7564





	Power (G)

Years had passed. Dreams had lived and died. Family had loved and flourished.

Now it was time. Time to be young again. Time to draw the faded tales of fairy from the long-locked, dust-covered drawer of her girlhood. Time now to heed the ever-present call of Jareth the Goblin King.

"I wish... I wish the Goblin King would take me from this place. Right now," Sarah whispered.

Colors swirled and went dark. Then she was standing before him once again in the Hall of Staircases.

"I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you."

"Feeling generous again, Jareth?"

"For years untold I have tried in vain to forget you. I have spun dreams for maidens unnumbered, and yet I still could not rid myself of you."

"What is it you offer this time, Jareth?"

"My kingdom. Just say the word, and I will cast it aside, all for you. Or ask, and you can have everything you want, if you will just..."

"Just what?"

"Just love me," Jareth whispered, "as I love you."

"And that," Sarah answered as he brought his lips to hers, "is your power over me."


End file.
